


He doesn’t do domestic... or does he?

by ohsheknows



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-20 07:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsheknows/pseuds/ohsheknows
Summary: A collection of cute/fluffy scenes between Tentoo and Rose that shows you how happy they are and how Tentoo actually enjoy these domestic moments.
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler | Bad Wolf
Kudos: 11





	He doesn’t do domestic... or does he?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’m back, and I promise you I will continue with the “Deleted Scenes” work. The ideas are all in my mind I just get lazy when it comes the translate part, lol.  
> Recently I had a really bad Tentoo fever and since I love the idea of these two happily in love, here I am with this new work.  
> This scene actually came from a movie called, “A Dog’s Journey” if I’m not wrong...  
> As always, I hope you guys enjoy!  
> See you soon! :)
> 
> Ps: you like listen to the song while you are reading this.
> 
> PPS: sorry for the various mistakes that may contain the orthography.

The Doctor and Rose were in their kitchen, the radio on, tuned to a station that broadcast old songs only, mostly from the 50s.  
Rose washed the dishes while the Doctor, at her side, dried them.

It had not been a good day for Rose; it was Mickey's birthday and although she knew he was safe and sound in the other universe, it broke her heart not being able to celebrate with her best friend, who had been at her side for so many years.

The Doctor understood Rose's state of mind, despite this, he could not bear to see her sad. He wanted to tell her something, to make her feel better, but he didn't know what; everything that went through his mind seemed to him stupid platitudes, which instead of making people feel better make them feel worse, even making them nervous sometimes, so he decided to remain silent.

«I know what you're thinking.» said Rose suddenly, breaking the silence.

The Doctor looked at her confused, frowning. «What?» «That it is stupid.»

The Doctor was then even more confused by her words. «Rose, if I didn't understand before, now you've completely lost me.»

She snorted. «You think it's stupid to spend the whole day sulking just because I couldn't celebrate Mickey’s birthday with him.»

The confused Doctor's expression became surprised and her eyes widened. «What?!» «I know, I think it’s stupid too. It's stupidly human, as you would say.» Rose wasn't looking him in the eyes, as she washed a glass with slow movements. He smiled sweetly at the words of the blonde at his side. «Rose Tyler, you are incredible.»

Rose looked up to fix her eyes on his. «It's just that Mickey was always with me, even when I treated him like garbage, he stayed by my side and it was my rock when I got stuck here the first time without you.» The Doctor remained silent to listen to her, stopping for a moment from drying the remaining dishes.

«With this I am not saying that I would like to return to the other universe or that I hate being here or that I am not happy here with you!» Said Rose quickly, thinking that he had remained silent because he was offended. «I am happy and I love you. It’s just...» «I love you too.» He interrupted her with a smile. By now it was instinctively telling her. He had deprived himself of those words for so long that now he almost never stopped repeating them, and this often led to Jackie's teasing.

Rose smiled at him. She loved to hear it as much as he loved to tell her.

«And it's not stupid.» the Doctor continued. «It is right that you feel sad because you miss Mickey. Especially on a day like this.» He let out a laugh. «In one way or another you always manage to surprise me, you know that? Feeling such intense emotions is never stupid. It is a virtue. It was one of the things that struck me about you from the first moment I met you.» The Doctor returned to dry the dishes as he continued to talk. «You have always been so “stupidly human”, which there’s nothing stupid in it. I believe that among other things, it was one of the main reasons why I fell in love with you.»

Rose looked at him with emotion at those words; she smiled but said nothing, also returning to her task and bringing back the silence between them, that it turned lighter.

The familiar musical notes of Frank Sinatra's Fly Me To The Moon began to be heard on the radio. «I love this song.» the Doctor said, smiling. « Me too.» Rose replied as she handed him a couple of cutlery and began to wash the last things left in the sink. «Let's not waste it then.» He took her hands and pulled her towards the center of the kitchen, ready to start a dance with her. «What? Doctor, we have to finish here!» She laughed, protesting but letting herself be carried away by him anyway.

«I'm sure they'll be there even at the end of the song.» «Maybe not! And if some kind of alien arrives and steals everything?» «Nah, those come only at night when everything is silent and dark.»

He took her hands and dried them by rubbing them on his sweater. This gesture made Rose laugh, who had given up and started dancing with him.

As they rocked gently, Rose heard the Doctor sing the song in her ear and knew immediately that he was dedicating it to her. In fact, now that she thought about it, the words reflected the two of them a little.

«Man of a thousand talents; you know how to dance, you are a very good housewife even if you deny it and you also know how to sing. I have to really hold on to you.» Rose looked up and gave him a smile full of love. The Doctor looked back at her, with a gaze that reflected all the adoration he felt for this woman. «I'm the one who has to hold on to you, Rose Tyler.»


End file.
